Heart of Stone
by Dana1
Summary: What else happened when Leo was held captive?


Disclaimer: I claim no one in this fanfic. Everyone belongs to Haim Saban.  
Time frame: In the middle of An Evil Game. 

Heart of Stone  
by: Dana

Mike Corbett sat in his chair in the Command Room of Terra Venture. His brother, Leo, had been gone for two days. None of them had been able to find him or the Scorpion Stinger. He hated this. Being the older brother, he always felt a need to protect Leo. He couldn't do a thing while Deviot and this new enemy, Villamax, took Leo.

"You know you couldn't do anything. A female voice said from behind him. Mike turned around. It was Kendrix.

"I know. It's just that I hate feeling so helpless. Who knows what Trakeena's doing to him?" Mike answered and stopped talking when Commander Stanton came back into the room.

"Hello Mr. Corbett, Ms. Morgan." He greeted them.

"Hello Commander." They greeted.

Mike got up and left the room. He started walking back to his apartment when Sting Wingers attacked him. He fought as well as he could. He saw Deviot out of the corner of his eye. He started to charge the monster when the Sting Wingers got a better hold of him and he disappeared in a flash of light.

The Sting Wingers pulled a struggling Mike into the Throne Room of the Scorpion Stinger. He looked around for any sign of his brother. He didn't see any.

Trakeena stepped in front of him and looked him over.

Mike glared at her. "Where's my brother?" He asked.

Trakeena chose to ignore him and turned to Deviot. "Take him to my private chambers." She was going to have fun with him.

"Yes Trakeena." Deviot said and signaled the Sting Wingers to follow him. They did so pulling Mike with them.

"What do you want done with the Red Ranger?" Villamax asked.

"Leave him in his cell. Don't let him know we have his brother yet. I will deal with him again later." Trakeena said and headed to her chamber. Villamax nodded and headed in another direction.

Trakeena entered the room and saw Mike still held by the Sting Wingers. "Tie him to the wall." She ordered and they quickly did so. She watched with a small smile as he struggled to get free. When he was tied up she turned to the Sting Wingers and dismissed them.

"Where's my brother?" Mike asked again.

"If you're good you'll see him again." She said sweetly as if she was talking to a small child. She touched his face with one of her long fingernails. Mike tried to move his head away from Trakeena but that wasn't possible. She smirked. "What's the matter Mike? Don't you like this?"

Mike glared at her. "I want to see my brother." He said in a voice filled with determination.

"Like I said. If you are good you'll get to see your brother." She said and had an evil grin on her face.

"Whatever." Mike said knowing she wouldn't allow him to see his brother.

Trakeena sat in a chair staring at him. "Family seems important to you. Well it's important to me too. Your brother killed my father." She reminded him.

"Your father was going to destroy Terra Venture." Mike said glaring at her.

"Whatever. You have the perfect life. At least your enemy didn't kill your father. I will kill your brother but that's just the way I operate. Right now I just want to play with you."

"Perfect life?" Mike huffed. He knew he was playing into her game but right now, he didn't care. "My parents died a few years ago in a car accident."

Trakeena's smirk dropped but she turned away. "So we're both orphans kind of anyway. My mother left us when I was really young to work for Rita Repulsa. I doubt you know her. Her name was Scorpina. Since she was in this universe, she was killed by Zordon's wave. Dang that Zordon!" She yelled.

Mike didn't say anything he didn't know what to say. She may be his sworn enemy but even he knew not to say something.

"Like you care anyway." Trakeena said.

"Like I said I know what it's like to lose my parents. We lost our parents two different ways but it's the same pain I would think."

Trakeena looked at him with new interest. He was right they did have a couple things in common. Then she realized she had to stop thinking that way. He was her enemy.

Mike gazed at his captor. He felt something for her which he knew he shouldn't. She was beautiful and they had things in common. He really shouldn't be thinking this way. He needed to get himself and his brother out of there. Besides, didn't he like Maya?

Then both of them realized something. Something they would never admit to someone else. They wanted to be together.

They spent an hour or so like that talking. Trakeena actually found herself laughing. Which she hadn't done in a very long time. This was what she needed but she also knew it was wrong.

Trakeena came to a conclusion. If she was going to get rid of the Red Ranger, she couldn't' be falling in love with the Rangers older brother. She had to send him away. As much as, she wanted him there.

"Goodbye Mike." She whispered and sent him away. She sat there looking at the empty place where he had been and realized how lonely that felt.

There was a knock on the door and Villamax entered. "My queen are you all right?" He asked. "You've been in here a long time. Where's the Magna Defender?"

"He escaped." She said and got off the bed she had been sitting on and hurried down to the dungeon to deal with Leo.  
Mike sat alone on Mirinoi. He found himself missing Trakeena. He wasn't about to tell the others though.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said from behind him.

Mike turned around and smiled. It was Trakeena. Or rather, it was Tracy. Tracy was who she was when she tricked the male Rangers. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Leo only killed Deviot. I survived and changed to this look. I don't look really bad do I?" She asked self-consciously.

"You look great." Mike said and signaled her to sit down. "I'm really glad you made it. I never told you I really like you."

Trakeena was surprised. "I really like you too Mike." She said and they both sat down and watched the sun set. Mike wrapped his arm around her.

Okay that's it my first Trakeena/Mike fanfic. Email me at


End file.
